For You I Will
by Animelover5.6
Summary: SakuLee Oneshot song fic. He loves her and he would do anything for her, maybe she could feel the same?


For You I Will

_Sup!_ _This is one of the many LeeSaku Fics i have promised. I have been **so **on a roll these past few days, so this was born. Nother song fic, this oneby Teddy Geiger, I don't know how to spell his last name, so bear with me! Enjoy!_

_Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or this song, (sigh) _

* * *

His throat vibrated with nervousness, He didn't know why he forever held on to the idea that he might be accepted by her, and though he knew he heart was already stolen by the avenger Sasuke Uchiha… 

He still loved her.

Rock Lee was standing alone, all alone late in the afternoon in the miniature park that was located in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, sighing and moping abut his latest rejection from his beautiful angel, Sakura Haruno. He had not been as direct as the time when they had first met, but she still had said no. And now he was all by himself…again.

However…he didn't really seem to mind.

Because he would do anything to make Sakura happy, even if that meant he couldn't be with her.

And that…made him somehow want to sing.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

The words he sung were true. He was not afraid of his feelings for her; he welcomed them with open arms and wanted to tell her everyday. Lee wanted to stand by his beautiful flower every moment on a daily basis, just to be with her. To protect her.

To love her.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will _

**'I thought hard work was supposed to pay off, like Gai-sensei said…but I guess not…' **

If hard work was believed to always reward you, why was Sakura not by his side yet? Why was he always being shot down? He loved her, and Sasuke did not. Was it **he** who was blind to the truth, or Sakura?

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_.

* * *

But what he didn't know…was that Sakura was standing behind him the whole time. She had had a gut feeling to stay behind, just to make sure he was okay, and he had started to sing. He had a gorgeous voice, although his normal tone of voice was a little funny. But Sakura had grasped the whole of what he was saying. Was Sasuke really all that important? Rock Lee was sweet and he did care for her…maybe… 

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood, yeah, I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah  
_

_That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah _

And at that moment, Sakura had summoned the courage to move alongside him.

Lee had noticed immediately.

"…Sakura! …I…"

"Go on." Sakura whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and weaving her fingers trough his own.

Lee blushed hard, and attempted to call upon his singing voice once again.

_  
Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
_

'**Maybe hard work does pay off.' **Rock Lee thought with his face red and warm.

Sakura was by him now, and she was happy. And she now knew that he would do anything for her. Because he loved her.

…And she loved him, too. **_  
_**

…_For you I will…_

* * *

_A/N _

_Okay! Done! Tell me what you thought R&R:)! Lee and Sakura are such a cute couple! XD! _


End file.
